Cryosurgical systems comprise one or more cryoneedle connected to one or more cryogas sources. Such systems are described in the commonly-assigned patent, U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,697 and in published application, U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0256620 A1, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In such cryosurgical systems, a cryogas can be delivered from a cryogas source to one or more cryoneedles. The cryoneedle can be cooled or heated due to expansion of the cryogas, thereby freezing or thawing tissue in the vicinity of the cryoneedle.